


Positive

by ArcticSwan



Series: Years of marriage. [4]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Nora Carter - Freeform, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: First time the stick showed a positive result
Relationships: Scott Carter (SEAL Team TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Years of marriage. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136093
Kudos: 22





	Positive

Nora let herself fall down on the couch, right next to where her husband sat. His left arm automatically wrapped around her shoulders.

“I’ve got something to tell you.”

He looked at her with a quizzical look.

She didn’t say anything.

“Yeah?” he shrugged tentatively, “Something stupid I did?”

“No.” she chuckled, “But certainly something you did.”

“Okay?” his brows inched closer together in thought, “Wanna dial me in on what?”

She unfolded her arms and let her right hand rest in his lap. In her hand she held a white plastic stick.

He looked at it for a second, then ten more. “Wait… Wait a minute… Is that…?”

He looked over at her with a hopeful smile threatening to take over his entire face.

“What does it look like?”

“Pregnancy test? Is it that?”

She nodded.

“Positive?”

She nodded and suddenly found herself wrapped up in a massive hug. She couldn’t help the joyful tears which started rolling from her eyes.

When he pulled apart from her for just lone enough to take a look at her, she saw that he had let go of a few tears as well. Then he kissed her.

They had been married for a while. Long enough for family and friends to start asking when they were going to add to their little family. They hadn’t exactly been _trying_ for a baby, but they hadn’t made any attempts to avoid getting pregnant either. That being said, they had both reached the point where they had started getting disappointed each month.

But now, on a Tuesday night, everything seemed to change.


End file.
